persona 4 indo make it make it
by Daniproximity
Summary: aku hanya mau bilang crita ne p4 dan mungkin agak mbingungin jd jangan ksel kalau baca to
1. Chapter 1

Rasanya semua berawal baik-baik saja…. Tapi semua wah.. gimana ya…? Ngomongmya….

P4 Persona 4

OPERATION AGAIN

**Chapter 1 kayaknya…**

**perubahan di masa mendatang**

21 juli 2015

Kriring-kriring Whoooa…. U_U ngantuknya… kring-kriring.. baiklah…! Baiklah..! saatnya kau dibebas tugaskan!! Kata seorang…. (Yosuke…. From P4) dengan sebuah jam weker… dari toko yang sedang sale yang letaknya beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya….

Hai… rex… oh..ya….. halo.. semua~ halloo.

Yosuke: huh.. murid baru yang agak menyebalkanya walaupun dia kelihatannya baik…yakan..??!

Chie: sejujurnya tidak dia malah sepertinya orang baik.

joce: sepertinya besok malam akan ada channel tengah malam..

Yosuke: oh.. mayonaka tv sepertinya akan ada korban lagi….

Grk…

Yosuke: Oh.. kau..

Kanji: ya… sedang apa kak?

Yukiko: hmm kanji..

Yosuke: oh.. kamu kanji..

Kanji: ya…. Ada apa?.

Rise: sepertinya… sato…

Yosuke: baik…

Kanji: hey sedang apa?!!!!

Yosuke: whoa…!! Hey sabar… uwwaaaaaaaaaaa

Baiklah ada beberapa adegan yang tidak pantas dibaca jadi kita langsung pergi kewaktu pulang dari kampus..!

Hmm baiklah maju kedepan..! menuju rumah..! hey… kau!! Hmm apa? Nauto? Ya.. aku whoy bagus tidak pistol terbaruku?

g.. bagus jawab yosuke

Hmm kembali ke P4

Yosuke melangkah ke rumah sambil penasaran apa yang akan terjadi di mayonaka TV bersama kanji.

Yosuke: hmm mm…. apa,.. tidak2

Kanji: ada apa?

Yosuke: tidak ada…

Kanji: hmm kau pasti berpikir tentang joceline.

Yosuke: sedikit dia…

Kanji: berbeda kan dia seperti seta.

Yosuke: hmm gara-gara seta pergi teddie yang menjadi ketua Teamya…

Kanji: lupakan saja lebih baik kita cepat agar bisa ke junes tepat waktu.

Yosuke: ya..

Di junes foodcourt:

Kanji: hah.. hah.. hah..

Yukiko: dia datang!

Chie: kanji

Kanji: mana teddie??

Yosuke: sedang membagikan balon disana. Rutinitas!

Kanji: dia belum bosan juga dengan dunia ini ya…

Yosuke: ya!

Naoto: hey semua!!

Yosuke: apa??

Naoto: dia kembali!! Dia kembali!!

Kanji: tenang dulu! Ada apa?!!

Naoto: senpaii!!

Seta: hai..

Yukiko,kanji,yosuke,rise: Seta!!

Seta: hmm…. Apa yang berubah di inaba??

Kanji: banyak!!

Joce: hai..

Seta: hmm ya..

Joce: aku adalah ketua tim setelah kau tak ada.

Seta: team?? Bukankah mysterynya telah berakhir??

Yosuke: banyak yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Tapi! Ayo kita ke..

Kanji: hmm sebaiknya kamu tinggal dimana ya?

Yukiko: hotelku masih bayak tempat kosong.

Yosuke: benar! Setidaknya beberapa hari sebelum kamu dapat tempat tinggal yang layak!

Seta: maaf!

Chie: kenapa?

Seta: aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Hanya beberapa bulan.

Yosuke: ayolah!! Berapa hari yang dapat kau habiskan dalam 1 bulan! Ayo..!

Seta: umm baiklah.

Yukiko: ini dia amAgi hotel.

Yosuke: terima kasih..

Rise: hmm biarkan senpai megistirahatkan diri dulu

Yosuke: mm baiklah..

DI HOTEL….

Sampai!! Kata yosuke, mmm bagus lah!

Ini tempat yang sangat bagus kata teddie. Tak usah banyak bicara dan masuk! Kata kanji. Mereka berjalan menuju hotel.. beberapa orang ia lewati.. tapi mereka hanya balas melewatinya. Tiba-tiba hallo yuki..! kata salah satu siswa yang lewat yang rasanya pernah seta lihat... souji!! Hah? Seta berpaling kearah siswa tadi. Salam aku mitsuo.. seta kaget!!

Kau mitsuo?? Kata seta heran.

Ya… stelah terlepas dari penjara. kata mitsuo. Ukh kata seta.

Lebih baik dia cepat ke HOTEL dia takkan bisa bertahan lama! Kata teddie.

Umm jangan membuat keadaan jadi seram.. kata yosuke

Baiklah ayo semua! Kata naoto

Mereka berjalan ke hotel..

Sampai di ruangan………………………………………….

Hmm ada apa ini??!!!!!!!

yukiko sangat kaget.

i….i…ni…..

dibalik jendla kamar hotel amagi..

di antenna televisi

mayat kembali.. tergantung. Berdarah-darah…..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**AGAIN..**

cepat… cepat.. CEPAT..!! panggil polisi ! kata aku yang tangani ini! Kata naoto. APA?? Kau gila!! Ingat umurmu ??! kata kanji. Kamu bilang apa??! Aku sudah besar. Aku pantas! Kata naoto. Lebih baik semua tenang!! kata seseorang. Ka..Ka… KAu??! Ya.. semua tau aku adachi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini??! Kata yosuke. Kabar baik… Karena rapat.. di sel penjara aku berhasil melarikan diri lewat TV dan membawa handgun.. hebat kan??!!

Akulah yang membunuh orang itu.. aku pembunuhya..

Hahahahaha lucu sekali adachi..! lucu sekali..! kata anak beranbut aneh yang dia lihat tepat sebelum masuk hotel.

Hmm.. heee mitsuo.. kata adachi.

Hmm? Kata mitsuo.

Kau pembunuhnya?!!!!!!! Kata adachi

Hey itu palsu itu memang aku tapi… diriku yang lain..! tapi kaulah penyebab utamanya adachi!! Kata mitsuo.

Semua… DIAM!!!

Hah.. Kau Kanji.. kata adachi..adachi langsung berlari menuju TV.

TAHAN DIA…!! Kata mitsuo.

Tapi adachi menembakkan 1 peluru handgunnya ang membuat bingung semua.. hey..!!!

Sial..!! SI.. SIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenapa?! Adachi pergi gara-gara aku…aku menyusahkan…. Kata mitsuo…

Tahan dirimu mitsuo.. semua ini bukan salahmu..

ini salah adachi. Kata teddie

Tapi..

DIAM! Tambah yosuke. Memang adachi yang salah dia pergi.. kita harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menangkapnya.. kata yosuke

Yosuke benar..! seta takkan bertahan lama.. kata chie..

**23 juli 2015**

**flashback**

Sebenarnya… semua telah berakhir tapi.. harus terjadi lagi. Apa yang pernah terjadi.. harus terulang.. sekarang adachi telah merekrut bnyak orang sangat banyak.. dan bukan hanya korban yang di manfaat kan tapi beberapa orang yang rela membantu adachi. Semua hanya dilihat dari mimpi sampai.. suara muncul darimanamana untuk pertama kalinya dari mimpi tapi rahasia ruangan igor diketahui joce. Dia sebenarnya adalah anak berumur 12 tahun yang dating sehari debelum seta meninggalkan inaba dia sebenarnya adalah orang dari asrama yang tak terawat yang menemukan pintu biru itu tengah malam jam 12 benar kata kakaknya pintu biru tidak pernah menetap kadang mereka berpindah2 tempat.. dia maju masuk kedalam pintu itu dan terlihat seorang kakek yang sedang duduk tertidur.. dia hanya sendiri.


End file.
